Katie Logan
Katherine "Katie" Elizabeth Spencer '''(née '''Logan) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful, currently portrayed by actress Heather Tom who has portrayed the character since 2007. Katie is the youngest sibling of Brooke, Donna and Storm. She is the wife of Bill Spencer, Jr and is the mother to Will Spencer. Storylines Relationship with Rocco In the start of the series, Katie lacks self-confidence because of her acne. Her brother, Storm, asks their sister, Donna, for help by asking a boy to date Katie to bring her self-confidence back up. While in the library at school, Donna meets Rocco and asks him to ask Katie out. Rocco likes Donna and hopes that by asking Katie out, he can get closer to Donna. Katie really likes Rocco and they spend an increasing amount of time together, but he still likes Donna. Donna knows this and is dating Mark Mallory. She tries to tell Rocco off to keep Katie from getting hurt and even goes as far as to kiss Mark in front of Rocco to prove that she isn't interested. Rocco tries to make Donna jealous by doing the same and kissing Katie in front of Donna. Katie's first real relationship was with Dominick "Nick" Marone, who has also been with her two older sisters (Brooke and Donna Logan), as well as her niece, Bridget Forrester (Brooke and Eric's daughter). Katie felt close to Dominick "Nick" and slept with him, in which she became pregnant. Katie told Brooke and Brooke slapped her. Once her niece, Bridget found out she was angry at Katie which caused Bridget's mother, and Katie's sister Brooke to become more involved with Nick leaving Bridget even more devastated. Death of Storm In 2008, Katie's brother Storm took an interest in newly hired Ashley Abbott after Brooke fixed them up on a date. However, Ridge Forrester was against the idea of having his ex-fiancee paired up with the man that shot his mom. Storm was heartbroken when Ashley broke off their relationship after she had found out about Storm's crime. He went to Ashley's house to convince her that he was a changed person and suddenly brought out the same gun he shot Stephanie with. Katie, who had went to see Ashley, peeked through the windows and saw Storm showing Ashley the gun. Misunderstanding the situation, Katie bursts in and fought with Storm for the gun, getting accidentally getting shot in the process. When her niece, Bridget Forrester told the rest of her family that Katie would die without a heart transplant, a guilty Storm went into another hospital room and shot himself so he could give Katie his heart. Meeting Bill Later, Bill met Donna's sister, Katie. Fresh from a breakup with Nick Marone after she miscarried their child, Katie got drunk at the Cafe Russe, but Bill chose not to take advantage of her. Instead, Bill got to know Katie, who challenged Bill's tendency to be a shark. When Katie found the DVD of Bill's father laying out his mission to Bill, Katie questioned Bill's growing feelings. But Bill insisted his devotion was genuine, and proposed. Bill knew Katie wanted to do something special after a second chance at life via a heart transplant, so when Bill finally secured Forrester Creations, he made Katie its CEO. Marriage to Bill Bill's Affair with Steffy Ridge's daughter Steffy Forrester was intrigued by Bill when he offers her the Head of Public Relations position at Forrester and kissed him. But Bill still married Katie in her old San Fernando Valley neighborhood. Resenting Bill's control of their company, the Forresters unsuccessfully tried to sabotage Bill by creating the ugly Dare fashion line. Steffy took things one step further and used Bill's attraction to set up a seduction. Bill bit, but Steffy put on the brakes and stole Katie's engagement ring from Bill's bedroom. Steffy threatened to show it to Katie if Bill didn't sign Forrester over to Steffy. Bill fumed and vowed revenge, but secretly admired Steffy's ruthless behavior. Katie offered her sisters the leadership positions the Forrester men turned down, which set her on an anti-Logan campaign. She used the attraction between her and Bill to get the company back into Forrester hands. She arranged a seduction and swiped Katie's engagement ring from Bill's bedroom before any lovemaking could take place. Steffy threatened to tell Katie how she got the ring if Bill didn't sign the company over to her. Steffy edged the Logans' out by dividing the company's stock equally between Ridge, Stephanie, Eric ,and Taylor. Katie said that Bill was the only man she could ever really trust. When Steffy's mother, Taylor told Katie about the affair Katie had a heart attack. Bill's Affair with Brooke Katie and Bill had a son William Spencer llll (4th) "Will". They were happy together and then Katie criticized Bill on his drinking and temper. Bill dangerously kept taking a shot of liquor every time Katie said no. At his office, Bill and Allison, Bill's assistant agreed to both have some liquor and Bill drove while intoxicated. Bill crashed into Brooke and landed on the side of the road. Bill was in worse condition, so Brooke took Bill to her place for aid. Katie felt insecure and called Bill's cell and Brooke insisted on picking up, and Katie got furious and drove over there. The police cop was on the street, so Brooke couldn't let Bill leave, to make things look suspicious. Katie got over there and saw Brooke with Bill with his shirt off sitting on Brooke's bed and got angry. KATIE shouted TO BROOKE" What do you think you're being a good friend? YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! ALL THE WOMEN ARE AFRAID OF YOU, AND ALL THE MEN WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU OR THEY HAVE!" Katie took her ring off and gave it to Bill. Katie said Brooke and Bill should be together. Katie ran off and almost had a heart attack. Brooke and Bill did it in Brooke's bed. In the hospital, Bill and Brooke comforted Katie, and the affair ended. Katie had been depressed and saw Dr. Taylor Hayes a Psychiatrist and one of Brooke's enemies. Later, Brooke found out from Dr. Caspbury she's pregnant with Bill Spencer's child. Brooke only told Donna and Eric. After Brooke tried to seduce Eric into being the fake father which he turned down, Brooke rushed ove r to Bill and Katie's to tell them she's pregnant, but fainted and Dr. Caspary told her privately, she had a miscarriage. Brooke decided not to tell Katie or Bill. Brooke later did tell Bill, but not Katie. By this time Steffy is married for the second time to Liam where Katie's neice and Brooke's daughter, Hope Logan never got tomarry him. When Liam, Steffy, and Katie were in Katie's house, and Liam left, Katie badgered Steffy about Hope, Katie's neice (Brooke's daughter) should be with Liam, and Steffy faints. Katie feels bad and takes Steffy to the hospital and Dr. Caspary tells Steffy she can no longer conceive. Steffy is sad and thanks Katie for staying with her. Later Steffy and Katie have a fight, Katie saying she knows what it's like, and Steffy saying she does not. Brooke's Secret Revealed Katie hosts a celebration for Brooke's birthday and unity of the Logan girls. When Katie and Donna are admiring Brooke at Brooke's birthday party, Taylor Forrester, Brooke's rival, reveals that Brooke was pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke if it was true, and Brooke couldn't tell her because she swore she would never lie to Katie. Katie snapped at Taylor, saying she got what she wanted, and sent everyone out except Bill and Brooke. Katie had a fit breaking picture frames of the Logan sisters, her and Bill, Brooke and Bill and slapped Bill. Katie was very upset with both of them. Bill pinned this all down on her for pushing them back together. Katie filed for divorce. Katie and Bill's Tables Turn During this Karen Spencer, Bill's sister who doesn't approve of him, was very close to Katie, and helped her through this. Katie only asked Bill through the divorce for 1% of the company (Spencer's). Karen encouraged her to take more, but Katie only needed 1%. Bill eventually signed the papers. Karen and Katie came into Bill's office and stated now Katie has 1% of the company, Bill has 49%, and Karen has the remaining 50%. Karen then fired Bill. Knowing Bill wouldn't leave, Karen and Katie had security take Bill Spencer out of the building. Katie then has Bill's office to herself. Karen and Katie hug, and Karen's wife Danielle Spencer walks in and asks what's going on. Karen tells her, and Danielle supports Katie. Liam comes into Katie (His former step-mother's) office and snaps at her for firing his father, he leaves shortly after. Brooke then appears at Katie's new office and continually sticks up for Bill. Katie then tells Brooke that maybe Stephanie (one of Brooke's enemies) was right and Brooke's just a slut in the valley. Brooke then slapped Katie. Brooke reconfronted Katie but Katie snapped at her and Brooke left. Bill reconfronted Katie but she couldn't forgive Bill nor Brooke. Spying on Bill and Brooke Katie lied about working late and asked Brooke and Bill to babysit Will when she was really spying on them through a spy book. Donna comes in and tries to convince her it's wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Katie then put in another spy camera but placing a bottle of alcohol (mainly for Bill) on the table and reasked both Brooke and Bill to babysit Will again. Bill went for the alcohol and asked if it was alright and Brooke said she didn't mind at all. Bill realized that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and swore to stop for Will. Brooke flew to a business trip to Monte Carlo with Donna. Bill alone at Katie's home heard a beep by the baby monitor. He went over and found a spy camera and looked around and found the rest. Donna convinced Katie that she should take Bill back. Katie returned home asking Bill to move back in with her. Bill showed her the spy camera he found (the first one) and told her about the rest. They got into an argument and Bill whipped the box at Katie and left. Bill flew to Monte Carlo to be with Brooke. Brooke and Bill planned to marry and go off the show but Brooke wanted to tell and confront Katie in person. Katie begged for Bill back. Bill told her straight out no. Bill escalated the confrontation and Brooke snapped at Katie and defended Bill once again. Katie blamed the whole thing on Brooke and Katie stated Brooke and Bill have been blaming her for everything the whole time. The three got into an argument and Bill stormed off. Katie told Brooke that Brooke did this to Eric, Thorne, and Deacon (even though she did this to many more) and now she did it to her husband. Katie called Brooke to her office to tell her she's leaving town with Will for good but she'll still run Spencer Publications. Katie returned 3 episodes later with Will to Bill and Brooke and wanted Bill back. Afterwards, Bill proposed to Brooke. Tricked Again By Bill Bill and Brooke went rock climbing in Aspen, Colorado . After Bill dangled on a cliff, his life flashed before his eyes. Returning to Los Angeles, Bill ended it with Brooke and wanted his family back with Katie. Katie took Bill back and immediately Justin showed up with papers at the doors leasing his company back. Katie without thinking signed them with shared custody of Will. Bill then went back to Brooke and the two were arguing about this. Bill lied to Katie just to get his life back. Katie walked in hearing this, both Logans against Bill. Bill got his office back and Alison returned with Justin. Brooke replaced the papers with leaves. Bill got angry at her but Brooke didn't give the papers back but gave him his ring. Brooke threw Bill out and Bill moved back in with Liam agreeing to support Liam and Hope's on-and-off relationship. Support from Ridge Brooke was excited that Ridge was coming bacK to L.A. When he saw Bill he asked Brooke about him being there. Brooke told him about someone messing up their marriage. Ridge didn't know what kind of a person could do something like that. Brooke told him she did. Ridge astonished left and went off to talk to Katie. Ridge supported Katie and they built an attraction towards each other. They both shared a love for poetry and went to the park together with their kids. Liam accidently walked in on Ridge and Katie almost kissing when Katie called him over. Katie told Ridge to marry Brooke and she'll be okay. Liam told Katie he thinks she should go with her feelings while Katie made the points that she doesn't want to be a Brooke and they always end up with each other. Brooke told Katie that her and Ridge are getting married. Brooke then asked Katie to be their matron of honor and with Brooke's constant pushing, Katie agreed. At Brooke and Ridge's marriage, Carter Walton, found a poem he thought represented Ridge and Brooke's relationship which happened to be Ridge and Katie's favorite poem, "Love's Philosophy" and Katie fainted to the ground. Katie denied help but Ridge and Brooke insisted that she goes to the hospital. The doctors couldn't figure out the cause. Katie alone with Ridge told him she faked it to stop the wedding. She could only to two things which both proved her a liar: let the love of her life marry her sister, or fake a heart attack. Hope came over to tell Liam about the wedding not happening and Liam told Hope that Ridge and Katie have feelings for each other. Hope couldn't let her mother marry Ridge because of this and went back to the hospital. When Brooke left the room, Hope told them she knows about their emotions, and she was going to bring Brooke to Paris with her and Wyatt to give them time to 'deal' with these feelings. While they are away, Ridge and Katie confess their love together and share a kiss after reading poetry. Later, they share many make out and cuddle sessions, deciding to be together and be honest with Brooke. When Brooke returns, Katie admits everything, but Brooke doesn't believe this to be true until Ridge comes over and tells her. Brooke is angry and astonished, and later tries to win back Ridge. However, he tells her that his heart belongs to Katie now, and he leaves Brooke in tears and heads back to Katie's place, where they make love for the first time. Romance with Ridge Ridge decided to take over Forrester again by firing Oliver because of his below average shots and tried to kick Rick out of his presidency. Ridge felt Hope For The Future is nothing like Couture. Eric decided to side with Rick after Brooke medalled with the situation and Oliver was rehired. Eric made Ridge and Brooke both co-vice presidents of the company. Eric told Ridge that is he left Katie and went back to Brooke, he can take over his place as CEO. Ridge and Katie were having sex when ridge told her about this. Katie was shocked because she thought that Eric liked her but told him to do it for the position. Ridge decided not to.Bill went to Brooke's and let her know that he has been patient with her and won't take no for an answer. The two had sex and were in love yet again. Brooke decided to call Katie and let her know that her and Bill are back together as Katie and Ridge were having sex. Katie thought Brooke did this to make Katie jealous or something. Katie went to Eric's office to discuss this. eric told her that they work well together and it's a business decision. Katie told Eric that she thinks it's more than that and this is because he wants Ridge with Brooke as Brooke listened closely. Eric left as Brooke came in and Katie blasted Brooke briefly before leaving. Karen Spencer came back to L.A. and just got done discussing with Justin Barber and Katie Logan that Spencer Publications sales have been going down since Katie took over. Brooke called Karen to have lunch with her at a restaurant. Brooke wanted Karen to fire Katie and either chose herself or Bill to run it. Karen had knew that Bill and Brooke are back together. Brooke secretly called Bill to show up and he did. Bill made the point that he accepted Karen's gay when she didn't expect him to. Karen heard both of their points but decided it was best to keep Katie head of the company. Karen admit that they're a good match for each other. Brooke still kept the papers that Katie signed to return the company to Bill and joint custody of Will. After Katie lost the company, Ridge proposed to her Katie a ribbon. When Brooke came over to Katie's, she asked her what is that. Katie rubbed it in Brooke's face and told her that Ridge and her are getting married. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left to marry Bill. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left with Bill. Bill and Brooke left for Abu Dhabi and Dubai. At a Forrester meeting, Ridge disliked Quinn and Wyatt's jewelry and was distressed about Bill and Brooke. Quinn sent some jewelry photos and the picture of Bill and her to Ridge. Quinn told Ridge that they had an affair even though it really wasn't an "affair". Before leaving, Ridge told Eric who was shocked. Eric confronted Quinn about this because he thought she hated Bill. Quinn claimed she was lonely and "what you and I had, well that's not really relevant right now." Ridge left for the Middle East and sent called Katie telling her about it and sent her Quinn's picture. Katie confronted Quinn and was upset that Quinn was the reason her fiance was half way around the world with her sister. Just after Bill and Brooke exchanged their vows, Ridge showed up to break them up.After Bill and Brooke said their "I-Do's", Ridge arrives and yells" Logan." Ridge shows them the picture which shocks Brooke. Ridge punches Bill to the ground and ran off with Brooke pulling her by the hand. Ridge took Brooke into the helicopter, Bill nodded to the pilot. The chopper flew up when Bill said into his walkee-talkee "Cool him off." The pilot swayed the chopper as Ridge felt his arm and on the sleeve had a Spencer Publications symbol and a black face turned around as Ridge recognized Justin Barber to be the pilot. Ridge fell into the Persian Gulf. Brooke was freaking out. Katie and Eric heard the news and flew to Dubai. Thorne was later called to show up. Thorne supported Katie who was engaged to Ridge. Bill told Justin not to tell anybody and Justin claimed who would he tell and why would he. Word got out and after Liam made the accustaion that Quinn may be the reason Ridge is dead. Rick fired Quinn and Wyatt from the company. Everybody thought Ridge was dead when Brooke found Ridge walking alone on the beach. Katie found Brooke and Ridge hugging. At first Ridge couldn't remember Katie that well. He had suffered some amnesia. After Katie recited their poem, he spoke the last line and remembered her. Back in L.A., the Forresters held a welcoming back party for Ridge and Katie didn't want to rush him but wanted to get married and start where they left off. Brooke leaves for Milan to give Bill and Katie a second chance. CaRidge's Affair When Ridge works with Caroline Spencer after realizing that he can't seem to design anything, Katie doesn't question it. However, Katie gets the shock of her life when she finds out that Ridge and Caroline had kissed several times. Despite feeling betrayed by Ridge, Katie tries to makes things work with him, but she can't get over what he did so she decides to end her and Ridge's engagement. Remarriage to Bill Bill tries to rekindle with Katie and they agree to get married right away. Katie asks Brooke to be the of honor, which after Katie kept persuading her, she accepted. Bill and Katie got remarried on February 12, 2015.They spent their honeymoon in a cabin in Aspen. Katie began getting worried with Brooke being single and alone, and assured her she can always call her. Wyatt, Liam, and Ivy tried coming up with ways to remove Rick from his CEO position. Wyatt listened in on Maya and her little sister, Nicole Avant, discussing something about a big secret that could ruin Rick's career and Forrester Creations. Wyatt informs this to Liam, Ivy, Bill and Katie. Liam also overhears something. Wyatt continues to converse with nicole, developing a smitten relationship, insisting confidence about secrets and openness. Wyatt later informs the group that Nicole stated she has a secret about Maya stating "Maya is..." but then backed out. Wyatt arranged another date with Nicole and after he kept insisting honesty and confidence she admit to him that Maya, born Myron, is a transgender. Wyatt was speechless and Nicole explained she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Maya and hopes Rick stays with her. Wyatt promised to keep his word when Liam barged in after eavesdropping outside. Wyatt stated to Liam the huge secret that he wants all of Spencer to exploit it. Wyatt said he felt bad and Liam then tried to back out of it but Wyatt insisted they need to do this. While Liam and Wyatt were discussing this in Liam's office, Bill and Katie walked in. Wyatt explained the Myron transgender secret that he reeled out of Nicole. Bill decided to exploit it while Katie insisted it's too personal and so did Liam. But Bill insisted that's what Spencer Publications does. It publishes gossip. Katie insisted to Bill that he won't publish this and Bill argued with her but later agreed. Katie witnessed Bill tell Justin to pull the story. Bill later called Justin in to publish the story but Katie got suspicious. Bill claimed he wouldn't but secretly had Justin start working on it. Katie was furious with Bill when he published the Maya story in the headlines which Katie was initially angry with him about. Katie and Bill walk in and Rick demands that he can't stay but Bill requests to stay and apologize to Maya. Rick, Katie, and Bill go upstairs so to see Maya which upsets her. Bill states he's not sorry about the profit but maybe later she can put her full story in a magazine. Maya allows Bill and Katie to attend the wedding.